


drunk woman's words

by bicboy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bad Parenting, Basically, Beth PoV, Jealousy, M/M, Other, Poetry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, beth is jealous of c137cest, drunkposting, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicboy/pseuds/bicboy
Summary: sober woman's thoughts.//a short insight on beth's feelings about rick and morty's relationship
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	drunk woman's words

beth smiles and whines and adores her father.

her father gives her a passing glance.

morty says a word, and rick’s attention is fixated.

beth doesn’t care.

she swears.

red stains her glass for the third time that morning, and beth watches from across the breakfast table as her father says more to her own son than he ever did to her at that age.

she watches as he drags her son on another adventure.

she drinks as they disappear for days.

she doesn’t care.

she swears.

“morty,” rick says again, for the millionth time, in a voice she doesn’t hear for herself. beth listens from across the room, pretending to occupy herself with drink and book, pretending her skin doesn't prickle and scream.

“ugh,” morty grumbles.

she doesn’t resent him for taking all that attention for granted.

she swears. 

coming down for a midnight pickmeup, beth watches from the stairs as his grandson straddles her father, his name rolling off his tongue as if he’s allowed to be so intimate, as if rick does anything more than use him for his tiny body, and she shakes not because of the violation or the implications.

not because she might be jealous, in some sick way, of this intimacy they apparently shared; a level of closeness she could never hope to obtain; a connection she could never return across infinite timelines like they apparently could.

not because she feels betrayal within the advantage taken from her son, or the experiences she might yearn to swap, or the secrets she would carry wordlessly from this moment beyond.

but because she doesn’t care.

she swears.


End file.
